The present invention relates to spray dryers for spray drying food products and more particularly to an improved tower spray dryer.
Existing tower spray dryers have vertically oriented drying chambers. They operate at relatively high outlet temperatures (above 170.degree. F.) when spray drying most food products. These existing tower spray dryers cause heat damage to the product. Furthermore, thermal efficiency is poor and such dryers also expose the dry food product for long periods of time to the drying air.